<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scar by Ashting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453445">Scar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting'>Ashting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>司千合集 [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 司千</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「玩夠了。」千空伸手捧著他的臉，在主動吻上的前一秒，刻意壓低聲音，幾乎是貼著司的唇回答：「就繼續吧，司。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>司千合集 [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>司的手指勾著千空腰上的蝴蝶結，他朝著自己的方向輕輕一拉，隨著細長的布條漸漸鬆開，對方身上的布料也隨之敞開，露出裡頭缺乏陽光曝曬的白皙皮膚。<br/>
他不確定是因為冰涼的空氣從敞開的衣物竄入內導致，或是他的手心貼上千空胸口的結果，司感覺到與自己手掌心碰觸到的身體細微地抖了一下，但很快就被對方深呼吸時起伏的胸膛掩蓋。<br/>
司的手壓在千空的左胸口，感受著隱藏在骨肉下方的心臟有力地跳著，兩人溫熱的體溫互相交換著，他忍不住將手指移動到剛痊癒、還帶著明顯疤痕的新生肌膚上，司用指腹摩挲著蜿蜒在皮膚上的醜陋傷疤，粗糙不平的觸感烙印在他的腦海，揮之不去。<br/>
愧疚和不捨同時佔據了司的思緒，他一邊撫摸著千空的身體，一邊爬上床向對方靠近，但每當手指碰到那些子彈留下的痕跡時，他的內疚就多了一點，司不斷想著，如果當時他能為千空擋下這些傷害與疼痛，不必讓這具毫無抵抗能力的身體承受這樣劇烈的痛苦，畢竟他在復活之初，就已經承諾不會再讓對方遇到危險。<br/>
可是這些傷痕提醒著司，他食言了，還讓千空差一點就失去性命。<br/>
他用著帶繭的手指在千空的身上緩慢遊走，從最後一根肋骨到腹部，又從腰側慢慢爬向鎖骨，司用另一隻手將對方的上衣從肩膀拉下至手肘，千空反射性地縮起肩膀，但不論對方的反應為何，他的目光始終在那些淡紅色的槍傷上頭，司不由自主地低下頭，親吻每個傷痕，彷彿在說著自己有多麼在意這個人似的。<br/>
千空在他的吻下不住地顫抖著，但也只是伸手抓住司的肩膀，卻沒有反抗地將他推開，那使得司有如得到許可，更加肆無忌憚地落下輕吻，他甚至能夠感受到對方被自己壓在身下的腿部肌肉隨著他的吻繃緊，司的手安撫一般地輕柔撫摸千空的膝蓋，再徘徊至大腿外側，司聽著面前的人小聲地喘息，偶爾因為他曖昧的輕咬而抽氣，直到最後，他的吻和手交會於對方的恥骨，千空終於無法壓抑地扯了一下他的長髮。<br/>
「抱歉，千空。」他抬起頭，對著眼前的少年說道，既是為他放肆地在對方身上愛撫，也是為了他沒能履行自己的承諾，然而千空挑了一下眉，彎起嘴角像是笑了一下，湊向他開口。<br/>
「沒必要為這種事情道歉。」千空鬆開他的頭髮，手臂纏上司的肩頸，將他一把拉近，「現在，隨便你想怎麼做⋯⋯不管我說什麼，都別停下。」<br/>
聽見千空說的話之後，司的頭抵著對方的肩膀，悶悶地笑了，殊不知這個舉動反而換來千空往他的背用力地拍了幾下，他才靠到千空的耳邊，煽情地說道：「這樣千空就會原諒我了嗎？」<br/>
「玩夠了。」千空伸手捧著他的臉，在主動吻上的前一秒，刻意壓低聲音，幾乎是貼著司的唇回答：「就繼續吧，司。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>